Betrothed
by lilnovelist
Summary: Has been redone, used to be Arranged MArriage anda Parental Figure Comes Back Summary inside Chapter 1
1. Coming Home

Coming Home

Summary- It's summer and school has finally let out Serena was looking forward to hanging with Darien and the scouts, maybe taking down a little nega trash, but well, her parents had other ideas. They were going on a romantic trip to Italy and didn't want to leave Serena home alone so instead they decided to send her to her grandparents house, which normally would have been fine since her grandparents had a house in Japan only a couple miles out into the mountains but naturally her grandparents decided to live in there home in the United States ((where Serena spent 12 years of her 14 year life, growing up)) She sees her old friends again and everything is fine until, that is, Queen Serenity shows up telling her someone wants to see her. Her long lost father, and man does he have a surprise, a VERY unpleasant surprise

Serena let out a heavy sigh as she looked down at Japan from the SUNCOUNTRY brand airplane she was going to the united states to visit her grandparents, she used to live in the Lake of the Ozarks Missouri, before her parents moved to Japan. She loved visiting her grandparents, and she would get to see her old friends again but, she thought of everything she was leaving behind, even Luna wasn't allowed to come on this trip. She missed the girls, Luna, and her mother but, she missed Darien the most.

"Serena! My darling angel welcome home! We have a surprise waiting for you downstairs!" Serena's grandmother said beaming at her. Her grandfather hugged her and said "Welcome home Selene."Even though her name was Serena her grandparent called her Selene.When her mother and father where deciding names her mother set her mind to Selene but her father wanted to name her Serena after his mother.

Serena went down the escalator of the airport and squealed in delight as she was pounced upon by the friends she had left behind, and…………her other best friend and all-round hottie, Chase Montreach. (Mon-Tree-A) She gave a group hug to her friends, Sarah, Jane, Matilda, and Cameron.

After she gave them a group hug she was tapped on the shoulder, she turned around and found herself staring into a 6 ft. 3 bleach blond haired, eyes the color of a storm cloud, muscled hottie smirking at her.

"Serena the fact that you forgot all about me hurts, it really hurts." He said putting a hand over his heart for a dramatic affect. She cocked her head from side to side trying register just who he was, until it hit her."CHASE! OH MY GOD!" She cried out happily and lunged to give him a hug but instead found herself being picked up and twirled around bride style.Chase was head over heels in love with Serena, everyone knew, it was no secret.

Jane, Sarah, and Matilda had engaged Serena in conversation while Cameron was thinking about the situation but somehow, despite the fact that Serena had a boyfriend, while piling everyone into the Conversion Van, Serena had gotten a window seat, somehow Chase wound up sitting right next to her, cornering her between her and the window, she had gotten smushed into him so badly she wound up sitting in his lap.

Sitting in his lap Serena was exhausted from the constant four yr. olds screaming on the 14 hr. flight, she soon fell asleep in his lap and snuggled her head into his chest for a comfortable pillow. At this point if Darien where there he would have been seething mad, because Chase was so obviously in love with Serena and if there was one person in the world that couldn't see his relentless affection and love for Serena, it was Serena herself.

Serena woke up when they arrived and much to Chase's disappointment crawled off his lap and out of the van. She unpacked her things in a hurry and ran down the seemingly never ending staircase, to find her Grandmother in the kitchen making supper.

Her eyes sparkled brightly "Where's my boy?" She asked jumping up and down with such energy it was enough to match her never ending hunger! Her Grandmother laughed "Don't you want food first?" her grandmother asked merrily. For once in her entire life Selene spoke one singular word that would have made any person she knew faint, she said "No."

Her grandmother merely smiled at her "He's in the pasture; he'll be excited to see you." Selene hugged her grandmother then went bounding off to the pasture. She whistled for her horse. "WINDRUNNER!" Then quicker than lightening a solid black stallion with a mystical crescent moon on his forehead and navy blue eyes galloped up to her and nuzzled her with loving affection.

Chase started laughing very, very hard.Selene turned to give him a telling off of but found that she couldn't because she was distracted by the fact that he had no shirt on, and was looking at his well toned muscles with awe.

Selene had recently started working at her grandmother's hotel, and she was on her last nerve. Over the past couple of weeks things were getting hectic, she assumed that having two maintenance workers coming back from vacation would help her lighten the load, well, she was wrong.

The two men were twins Dave and Derek, and well, like every other guy around they tried repeatedly to get her attention. She was at wit's end with them they had been harassing her constantly, and she was tired of it. So fed up and rapped up in the torture she was going to create for them she didn't even notice the guests entering the hotel, there were 7 of them and each strangely familiar.

She was filing papers and any other guest would simply clear their throat or ring the bell but these strangers simply observed her and…….the major nega vibes that her anger was creating.

She looked up a little shocked and apologized "Im terribly sorry folks, things are just a little hec…..." She never got to finish her sentence, she shrieked aloud. Dave was riding his skateboard taking a person's luggage to their room but he took a detour behind Selene. Which by her distraction her grabbed her ass and gave it a tight squeeze before skating away from a furious Serena. She smiled sweetly at him and said slowly fluttering her eyelash's "Grab my ass again and I'll castrate you.Dave chuckled and put his hands in the air in surrender.

The guests were inwardly laughing their ass's off, they had never seen Neo Queen Serenity act like this or much less hear of her behavior as a teen/young adult. She turned to them "Im terribly sorry about that. But it happens quite often." She said rolling her eyes. Diamond, stepped out from under the hood, their eyes met, ice meeting aqua. Chase came out and scowled. "Can I help you with something?" He asked, his voice quaking with anger. Then the 5 robed figures stood aside, giving a good view to two singular figures one with silvery blond hair and the other a dark chestnut, chase looked a little confused because the woman looked exactly like Selene except aged.

Selene shook herself out of her trance and pushed past Chase, she could see her mother clearly as she identified the others there was only one she couldn't identify. She pulled her transforming locket out of her pocket keeping it in hand. Just in case things got a little hairy she spoke quietly so only Chase could hear. "Go into my room and look on the dresser you'll see a sheet of paper with 5 phone numbers on them with names beside them, call each number and tell them all these exact letters 'Angl I's'

She used some of her power to make him think that it was the only option, which in this sort of situation it pretty much was the only option. She stared boldly into the unknown man's eyes only to notice that she was looking at her own eyes. Then she began to notice other things as well, like how his hair had darker highlight of chestnut, just like hers, and the way he stands as if he could do anything, anywhere, or anytime. In fact it was like looking into a mirror, but with one small exception, instead of a crescent moon he had a nega crescent like Diamond, Safire, Emerald, and Rubeous. Then a sudden thought came to her head, a thought that would explain every disappearance, every missing link, every piece of the puzzle of her life had now come into the open.

'Could he be…..Could he really be….._her father?_'


	2. Secrets

Secrets

Chase raced upstairs to do as Serena commanded, although still a little confused. Serena held her chin up and glared daggers at the nega-moons in the room, her eye keeping an eye on all of them at once. She telepathically sent a message to her five friends that she needed their assistance ASAP. Now, to some it may seem logical for her to call upon the help of her fellow scouts, her guardians in cat form, and especially Tuxedo Mask. But then again who ever said that it was the Scouts, the guardians, and even her beloved prince-charming-out-of-a-fairytale-boyfriend? After all they are who knows how many million miles away in Japan, while she is in the USA, and is all alone. Or so some may think…..

The locket was shot out of her hand by Rubeous, smoke steaming from his hand. Emerald and Safire came forward Emerald to her left and Safire to her right. 'So,' thought Serena 'they think they can capture me without a fight do they? Well boy oh boy are THEY in for a BIG surprise.' As they came up on her side, careful not to show any emotion, she let them come just close enough before she performed a double kick, doing a split in mid-air then using her hand to do a flip, hitting Rubeous and Diamond in their stomach's, knocking them flat on their back's. She did a back flip and took a stance that she learned from Darien, waiting for them strike back.

But it never came; she eyed them as they picked themselves up from the floor, all four of them looking very disgruntled. She saw the strange man chuckle and smile slightly, as the man thought 'Well I had my doubts at first, when I heard what a sweetheart this girl, my supposed daughter was, but now that I've seen her firsthand that doubt is but a fading glimpse of insanity. Her fighting spirit, her stance……its all mine. Every ounce of it came from me. This hidden she-wolf, in the form of a mere pup!' His eyes sparkled and crinkled in laughter and amusement as he watched his best warriors be defeated and batted around easily by a mere slip of a fourteen year old girl!

It was four against one and she hadn't even bothered to try to pick up her locket. The strange man began to laugh louder as Diamond was getting his ass kicked. Emerald wiped her hand across her mouth to wipe away some blood and proceeded to speak through gritted teeth "You're the princess of peace, a mere kitten against us tigers you cant even harm us, why not just come quietly and be done with all this terrible fighting."

Her voice changing form harsh to a soft soothing sound. Selene's eyes narrowed and she spoke quietly "Yes I am a princess of peace but sometimes to achieve peace is to fight, and as to the kitten comment? Well news flash even kittens have claws. Also considering that Im winning this…..squabble, you are in no position to make the conditions of surrender." She said, her voice now regal and commanding both at once.

Five people walked through the door at that very moment, as the group of seven turned to see who they were Serena began to smirk, her eyes now sparkling with a familiar spark that the strange man had only moments ago. The five walked over to Serena and each of them had a renewed confidence. Sarah, Jane, Matilda, and Cameron stood behind Serena loyally.

Serena looked to her left and right, Sarah and Matilda to her left, with Cameron and Jane to her right. "Ready girls?" She asked her friends. "Ready!" They answered as one. Then Selene took out a ring with engraved with Celtic runes around the band. She put it on her right index finger and held her hand in the air, and she smiled cockily at the Nega-moons before saying three simply basic words quickly but perfectly pronounced. "ANGEL EYES……………..UNITE!" And with that the girls transformation began to ensue.

A transformation similar to the Sailor Scouts transformation began as a dark blue light cloaked the girls. Cameron finished first, she took a stance her dressage was a blood red cloak with a red mask with fire patterns on it she was wearing a red halter with black pants with glitter and sandals with sharp, pointed, heels. Next was Matilda her own dressage consisted of dark hunter green long-sleeve half shirt with a short chestnut skirt. Her shoes were platform, 4 inch. Her mask covered most of her face in the shape of what could almost appear as a butterfly but with spikes and it was hunter green with chestnut streaks. She had a green head band which draped green gauze-like material over her shoulders.

Sarah's outfit was dark plum and sage green. Her shirt was a simple dark plum Tee, with a pair of sage green Capri's. Her shoes were open-toed heels, six inch real stiletto. Her mask was vision of light plum and a dried moss. Jane's transformation started underway, her honey-blond hair spiked, her mask looked something like a two golden quills crossed together. She wore a long sleeve shirt that was cut into a V-neck style, silver vinyl of course, she also wore Capri's except these had slits on both sides so it was more of, well there isn't really a word for it but im sure you get the picture, they were flaxen gold.

Last but not least Selene began to transform, she wore a dark navy blue mask with silver streaks, which her mask was shaped as wings. She wore a dark navy blue halter that had gauze like material flowing from the shoulder straps that was connected to blue cuffs on her wrists. Her pants wore long black bellbottoms (the ones currently in fashion, NOT the 80's feature) her shoes were metallic silver that kept on her feet only by a toe strap and a strap going mid-center across her feet, with 9 inch real stiletto heels, as an added bonus she had a long navy cape that was connected to her shoulder straps.

Diamond began to laugh at their outfits, Selene merely smiled and raised her hand within a millisecond a blast shot out and hit him squarely in the chest. He was sent flying backwards into the wall. Safire marveled at her power, this version of the Princess was 1,000 times more powerful then Sailor Moon, they would need to watch their back. Emerald, enraged at what Selene had done conjured up a fire ball to attack her but Sarah took care of that. They all somehow got paired up and the war began. After exchanging blow after blow the nega-moon warriors were becoming exhausted but the Angels, for that is their team name, were still fresh and having a lot of fun.

The man by now was laughing aloud at the thought that five 16 year old girls were destroying the greatest warriors in the universe. He stopped laughing and broke out in a quick shout "Enough!" The voice startled them and they all turned toward the sound, even though Selene still had Rubeous in a head lock. The man blinked and laughed again seeing that, although Selene had stopped pummeling Rubeous she still had him in a head lock.

"Enough with these petty squabbles, no more fighting," Selene opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off "and yes you must release him, I don't need a hostage situation here." Selene scowled but did as she was told and released him, not before she elbowed him in the stomach for good measure though. The man chuckled slightly at this; her mother always had to have the last word in an argument, just as he always had to be the one to throw the last punch in a fight. He cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention "My name is Darius De Luna, I am the crowned king of the Nega worlds,"

This time he paused looking at the girl who's hair shone silver in her navy dressage and spoke " and am also…" This time Selene cut him off, her voice soft and cold "I know perfectly well who you are." Her tone of voice made nearly everyone jump, they had all heard her voice in several settings, happy, sad, angry, but never had her voice been as cold and heartless as it sounded. Darius rose an eyebrow "So you are saying that you know that I am you're…" Again Selene cut him off "Biological father? Yes." Her voice had softened but her eyes remained pure steel. "A bell sounded in the back round, snapping Selene and her father out of their staring contest, with a bored yawn Selene de-transformed picking up her jacket she said "Im going to go pick up my little cousin from chool I'll be back within the hour, he'll probably want some ice-cream." She explained as she walked out the door

"But…." Cameron began to speak but Selene was long gone. Matilda chuckled "That's Serena for you! Always has to have the last word." She said cheerfully, "Well im hungry and I happen to know for a fact that there is a bucket of ice-cream in the lower freezer with a piece of tape that has my name on it so………… bye!" She ran off down stairs. They other girls followed simply shrugging, Darius, Serenity and the nega warriors sat down to wait. A half-and hour later Selene walked in the door with a little 6 year old boy on her shoulders.

He giggled at something she had just said as she put him down, "Thanks for the ice-cream 'Rena!" He hugged her, and then ran off to the third floor. Darius looked up in time to see the little boy hug her with adoration in his eyes. Selene spoke up "So in any event what do I the pleasure of this visit?" She asked her voice louder and cheerful. Darius stood up and spoke softly "I think we should take a walk." Selene nodded, the two walked out the door but a hand caught Selene's arm, it was Chase. "Is that wise?" Selene placed a comforting hand on his arm "Im a big girl, I can take care of myself."

Chase nodded but the uncertainty never left his eyes. She shut the door behind her and sighed wistfully, her father was waiting for her. They stared at each other for a few moments before Selene cleared her throat and asked "A ride perhaps?" He blinked as if coming out of a trance and nodded, as they walked to the stable. Darius felt a connection with a horse named Hot-Shot. As he rode out of the stable he thought he might have to wait but Selene was waiting for him, he noted that the horse seemed to have a connection with his daughter and made a mental note that WindRunner had strange energies coming from him.

As they rode side by side Darius spoke "Where do you want me to start?" It startled Serena a bit but she replied almost automatically "The beginning, when did you leave, and why?" Darius sighed "I had no intension of leaving, why would I want to? I was the happiest man in the world, I was in love with my wife, and had just had a baby daughter with my wife. The silver millennium was at peace, the nega worlds and the universes were getting along in harmony. For four years I remained happy but then disaster struck. You see our union, your mothers and mine, was forbidden, but we had done it anyway, the council was happy, they had gained more land and power and to top it all off there was an heir to the throne.

But unfortunately someone wasn't happy, he was the crowned prince of Universe C, you see there are 4 universes, Universe A, B and C, and then there is the Nega universe. This prince was deeply in love with your mother and was once her betrothed but he ran off with some tramp the younger princess of universe B I think, in any event when he came back he expected Serenity to be waiting faithfully at his castle with all his affairs in order and a hot meal on his table."

He paused to catch his breath, though Serena was still entranced by the tale his voice was weaving. "But this wasn't so enraged he went to the council to find out what happened. He found out that Serenity had fallen in love with me, the crowned prince of the Nega universe, and married me in a rage he came to the castle he burst into my study where I was signing papers and your mother was reading you a story. We were startled at his appearance he looked as if he'd just burst out of the jungle, I got worried the way he was looking at you and your mother with such resentment so I asked him why he had come and the man went crazy spewing all sorts of nasty things about your mother being a tramp for marrying me and you being a bastard child, I called the guards while they dragged him out he swore to get revenge."

Darius fell silent as if reliving the story. "In pure frantic worry I moved you and your mother to my castle is the Nega universe but that didn't do any good he still pursued after us turning the council against us but it didn't work, through all the lies he told the council saw through and didn't do anything, this further enraged him and to cut of the next scene suffice to say that we got into a fight and we were both banished for 10 years. But you see now that you know the story I think its time to tell you about the reason I came…" He began to shift in the saddle as he suddenly stopped, as he did this Selene began to grow uneasy. "So what exactly is the um…news?"

Selene asked uncomfortably. Darius winced "Ok but you must remain calm…" Selene nodded not really intending to keep it if it was as bad as she thought. "You see the truth is….your betrothed to the new crowned prince of Universe C in penance for your mother marrying me. We did everything we could but the council won't have it. And to top it all off the wedding is in two weeks." Selene froze, dumbstruck then suddenly shrieked "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM BETROTHED AND THE WEDDING IS IN TWO WEEKS?"


	3. Prince Falcon

1Of Vampires and Werewolves

Queen Serenity heard the shriek and sighed and spoke softly "Well she's taking it well, I think." the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Norm. POV

Half an hour later:

Serena dug her heels into the floor as her mother and father tried to push her out the door and into some kind of contraption that looked strangely like a giant grapefruit. The angels and nega warriors alike merely watched, each having his/her own experience with Serena's stubbornness.

Cameron and Rubeous were having a thumb war the loser had to do whatever the winner said for 10 mins. No matter what it was, "Snake hole" Rubeous declared, Cameron pouted and said "No fair But if you really want to play it that way…." She repositioned her thumb and shouted "Shovel" as she dug her nail between his fingers and into his thumb. Rubeous whimpered in pain and his thumb was released while he was still whimpering she captured it with her own. "WOO-HOO I WIN Oh yeah! Who Rocks? I DO, I DO!" The angels inched away from her very slowly, trying not to be noticed.

While Cameron was busy going psycho Serena was continuing to resist and calling Darien at the same time. Just as Serena started to get into a fight with her father again a voice came screaming from the back door, it was Alexi her cousin. "Serena! Serena! We were playing by the woods and they came out, of it! They came out of it! They took Jenna!" Selene frowned "Who! Who came out of it?" "_They_ did," Alexi said emphasizing on the word 'they'. Serena's eyes widened and she ran into the basement coming out a few minutes later looking very strange to those who didn't know why she was dressed that way.

She had black manacles on her arms that had a silver moon crossed with a crest, her shirt was black strapless, and wore long black pants her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and silver tiara which had three pearls in the form of a tricetra. She ran to the door and turned back to look at Alexi, "You know what to do?" Alexi nodded and Serena hugged him before running out the door, shutting it, and whistling.

WindRunner came cantering toward her, she bent close to his neck and whispered "To the forest boy, go!" He reared and lunged forward into a gallop. There was a strange blue barrier that had a very large hole in it. She and WindRunner passed through it with ease and the moment she was in she made a sharp right and seemed like she was going to run straight into, what appeared to be ancient runes made of solid stone. She passed right through the illusion to reveal a large and dark castle. She hopped off WindRunner and marched through the empty halls up to two very large doors, she heard laughter and music.

Without stopping she strode in and the doors flew open, as soon as she walked in the hall became silent there was much hissing and whispering but Selene paid no attention, she stopped in the middle of the floor and spotted Jenna, Alexi's sister. Unfortunately before she could reach her a voice called out "Welcome home Serena," In a sort of mocking, lazy way. She sighed and turned around to find herself face to face with possibly the most gorgeous man in the universe. Smiling ironically she spoke, her voice flat "Hello Jarrod. Been awhile, know?"

She turned around once again without waiting for a reply, and stalked off to Jenna she snapped the chains in two and helped her up. She whistled for WindRunner who obligingly came, "Climb on Jenna, he'll take you home." The younger girl nodded and held on to his neck as Selene slapped his flanks. "Ever the heroine as usual, I see," A voice drawled behind her. She once again turned around to find herself face to face with Jarrod. He smiled revealing two pointed canines. Serena raised her eyebrows and turned around to leave "Come now you've only just got here, and besides how can you be sick me already." With a flash he had her slammed against the wall, his body pinning her, his arms above her head, she was trapped. 'Shit!'

She sighed and quirked an eyebrow. "Is this really nessecary?" Jarrod smiled and cocked his head. "What ever do you mean my dear?" Her eyes narrowed and she grunted "You have 2 choices 1)Let me go, which would be wise. Or choose 2) Upon which I go into bitch mode and kick your ass. I can be a queen of bitches once I get started so make your choice wisely Jarrod, because this may be the last time you ever have your dick attached to your body." Jarrod merely smiled and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand "Bring it on, love. Lets see if the slayer can live up to her old reputation." Serena knew he wouldn't let her go but she had been planning to take it easy on him, yet since he said that last sentance her previous plan flew out the window. She knee'd him in the stomach and flipped while doing several backflips to put some distance between them. The fight went on like this for a few hours and Serena was beginning to get annoyed, her eyes narrowed in annoyance when he stood up yet again and vanished.

She then whirled around and summoned all her strength before punching him in the nose. She cracked her neck before walking at a brisk pace towards the doors. As she turned her back 100's of vampires appeared, it looked as if the entire court was there. Serena reached the doors and turned around "Here me well, rulers of the night! I am the slayer and I am stronger than ever if I ever hear that any of you has begun praying on humans again, and make no mistake I will hear about it, you and all of you kind will face my wrath as never before, it will be 1996 all over again, do you here me! I offer the pact of silence, your kind remain in the shadows while humans remain ignorant of your existence and I give you lands to keep and food, if you accept this pact and break it it is punishable by death. Do we have an agreement?" The vampires looked peeved before answering as one "To this pact we do so agree."

She nodded in satisfaction before opening the doors wide and walking out into the sunlight. Serena whistled loudly and silver horse trotted up, **"You called?"** the horse asked. She stroked the blaze on its head before speaking with her mind _"Yes, I called, I am in need of you to take me to Genin."_ The mystical horse shook his head before bowing down to let Serena mount and said **"So you command, so it shall be done."**Serena mind-spoke _"Thank you, Sir Renean." _Renean said nothing but continued on knowing that if the Lady called on him it was a matter of great importance.

They reached what appeared to be a large waterfall a some hour and a half later. She dismounted and patted Renean on the back before following a trail that lead under the waterfall. Serena stepped into what seemed a cavern before waving her hand and dismissing the spell. There was a blur of motion before she found herself in the middle of a large room. She cleared her throat and the many lords and ladies stopped talking. She approached the throne before bowing to the rulers. "I am the slayer and I have come to renew our pact." The king nodded before speaking "Come with me to my study, where we may speak in privacy."

Serena followed the King and Queen down the hall and stopped when the reached the room at the very end.

The Queen went in first and Serena followed, the King sat in a chair by the fire and gestured for Serena to sit opposite to him."Now," His voice rich and melodic, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Serena's face seemed to flicker in the firelight "I have offered the pact of Silence to the vampires and it was accepted. I have now come to renew the pact we made so long ago."

The King sighed before speaking "Very well, very well. If you think it is necessary." Serena spoke again "I do."

The queen brought papers and spoke solemnly "Sign here." Serena read the paper first making sure everything was in order before signing her name. "Thank you for being so easy about this it makes things much easier." They smiled as she left, remembering the way out she left and walked towards home. As Serena returned home, she noticed there was another ship in the concealed area. She frowned before going to the back door to enter, she didn't have feel like entertaining any more guests at the moment, there was a note on the counter it read "Serena, went ahead. Don't be late and dress appropriately.

Love, Grandma"

She opened her bedroom door and fell on to her bed with a welcoming sigh. Serena had nearly fallen asleep when she remembered that there was a party and she had to go. She grunted slightly before going to the closet and picking out a midnight blue gown. It was strapless and was floor length with cuffs of silver gauze that was trailing down from a manacle on her arm to a manacle on her wrist.

She contemplated taking a car but opted to go with the

old fashioned way. Horseback.

WindRunner tossed his head and 'bowed' letting Serena get

on him without mussing her dress.

He was so thoughtful that sometimes Serena thought he was human. It didn't take them very long and Serena left WindRunner in the capable hands of stable boy named Billy.

She entered the party and looked for her family, she found them in a corner of the room talking in hushed tones. Serena approached Darius and Queen Serenity first, they saw her coming and their eyes gleamed with pride. She was the bell of the ball, her hair was put into a long pony-tail with a clip that shared similar designs with the manacles on her arms. Her hair shone silver in the light and her dress contrasted the silver perfectly. She looked like a Fae Goddess out of a fairy tale.

Queen Serenity took her hands and led her over to her father and the rest of the Nega- Warriors. Darius took her hand and smiled sadly before moving aside to reveal two men one older and one younger, you could tell it was father and son. Darius cleared his throat "Serenity," he stopped and shook his head "Serena, this is King Alcion of Universe C. And this is his son Prince Falcon, your betrothed." Serena looked up to gaze upon Prince Falcon and found herself staring into the face of the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, the smile on her face desperately wanted to vanish and she wanted to scream and yell but she knew better and the smile remained on her face and she said nothing only curtsied and prayed. 'Darien where ever you are, please come and get me away from this madness. Hurry, please for our sake and that of the universe.'


End file.
